


Arion Encyclopedia

by clonky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Since I don't have the energy to write most of the time ... have worldbuilding for a world I made! :3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Basics of the Realm

We live on the planet Arion, orbiting the star Musica, in the constellation of Delphinus. The planet is mostly oceanic, with a few pockets of land; the ocean has a hue of seafoam green, and the land is typically monochrome. Arion has multiple continents - Relyst, Trinke, Mimor, Gena, and Loyt - in order from largest to smallest.

The sky is a beautiful indigo most of the time, with pastel pink clouds from time to time; days last for 20 hours and years are 993 days. Even in the daytime, the stars are visible, along with the 4 moons that Arion owns - Lu, Ne, Py, and Vo, from smallest to largest. All four planets have life on them, but only Ne and Vo have been settled on by Arionis.

Arionis are mostly humanlike, but have slightly paler skin and their natural hair colors are purple, blue, red, and white; the color black is possible naturally too, but is extremely rare. Arioni hair is always puffy and curly. Many Arionis dye their hair just because they can. All eye colors are possible, even those that seem wildly fictional to most like pink or red. Arionis range from 9 to 12 ft tall when fully grown, which takes 5 years (13 years on Earth); an Arioni lifespan is typically 50 years (136 years on Earth).

Arioni culture is like human culture as well, but there are no countries - cities and villages will have leaders but there are no leaders of those leaders. LGBT+ Arionis are treated the same as everyone else. The internet does exist. Most Arioni families live by farming, growing food and selling it - both cooked and raw - to those who buy or trade. Arionis are omnivorous but since there isn't much sources of meat on the planet, most are content and able to live off greens and honey.


	2. Arion and its Moons

Arion, the planet, is a wonderful place; discounting those who live on it (not that they're any less wonderful) is the focus of this chapter.

It's primarily a cold planet, with the highest recorded temperature being 90 degrees Fahrenheit and the lowest recorded temperature being -130 degrees Fahrenheit. Rain and snow are common; the snow is holographic, and beautiful compared to the natural monochrome of the planet. The snow is primarily the type where you can make snowballs and snowmen.

Relyst, the largest continent, has multiple lakes on it; during most of the year, these are covered in ice, but in the summer there isn't as much ice.

Trinke and Mimor are very similar; much of those two continents are in a state of freezing and melting, and the ocean around them is frozen; this lets Arionis from one continent travel to the other during the winter months - for this reason they are called the Twins.

Gena is the hottest continent and is most like Earth's continents. What else is there to say about it, I don't know.

Loyt is mostly covered by ocean at this point, and is only made up of a few large tropical islands.

On the other hand, the moons are much different.

Lu is primarily rocky, with a teal obsidian surface, but has crystalline mushrooms dotting its surface. It's very cold there and Arionis can't live on it naturally.

Ne is covered entirely in grass and flowers which create their own water, which means the moon has sustained its own life for many centuries. Kibees are the only natural animals on Ne, though some Arionis have settled there too.

Py is a moon with purple sand; it has vines on the inside, holding the moon's core together.

Vo is pretty much a combination of the prior 3 moons; the innermost layer of the surface is obsidian, with sand as dirt and flowers holding it all together. A large population of Arionis live on it.


	3. Kibees

Kibees (a single one is called a kibeey) are a populous animal and pet on Arion and its moon Ne. They're pretty much a combination of bees and domestic Earth cats, as evidenced by the name (kitty + bee). They come in multiple breeds, too.

All kibees have the appearance of a cat, but with antennae in between their tufted ears and a large yet athletic build. They have two stomachs, one for food and one for the ingredients to make honey or bee bread. Due to their extra biology their normal appearance would be considered overweight for Earth cats, but in reality they're completely fine. Since they operate like bees too (collecting nectar to bring back to their 'hive' - typically caves or trees) they're very rambunctious and social, and it's recommended anyone who adopts a kibeey should get multiple.

The humble (turkish van + apple bumblebee) breed of kibees have red fur on their head and tail, the rest of their body being white like a turkish van cat. Most humble kibees feed off fruit and nectar.

The honey (bombay + himalayan giant honeybee) breed of kibees are all-yellow furred. They typically feed off nectar. Honey kibees are the largest, being about the size of the largest housecats on Earth.

The banded (ragdoll + blue-banded bee) breed of kibees can be any color, but are known for their 'socks' and 'mittens' - they're uniquely a blue color. Banded kibees eat vegetables and fruit, but will lap up honey if given to them.

There's also a special type of kibeey that appears in every breed. Since kibees act like bees, and bees have queens... Well, kibeey queens exist too. They're more anthropomorphic and have (nonfunctioning) wings, along with a bee abdomen and a stinger - kibeey queens are in charge of protecting their hive. Kibeey queens can learn languages and some even venture into villages to get food or toys for their hives.


	4. Native Crops

There are multiple native crops to Arion, as none grow on its moons; these are just the most populous.

Nefruits are named after the moon Ne, and have a prismatic hexagon-shaped squishy surface; they have a spicy yet sweet flavoring. Nefruits are a popular candy flavor for children, as nefruit is easy to get, plant, and isn't that spicy. Nefruits grow on vines.

Fireberries are named because, similarly to fire, they glow a pretty orange color.. and they're berries. They taste sweet and grow on trees, and are about the size of oranges. Kibees are fond of fireberries, and some have even been spotting trying to plant and grow fireberries.

Lunarnyms are a vegetable quite similar to watermelons, but taste sour and are much larger. They grow on vines as they're too big to grow on anything else.

Kilyops are vegetables with a triangular shape and a bitter flavor. They grow pretty much anywhere and are root veggies.


End file.
